A typical atomizer includes an atomizing unit, and a liquid tank connected to the atomizing unit. The liquid tank defines a liquid outlet at an end connecting with the atomizing unit. Tobacco liquid stored in the liquid tank flows into the atomizing unit via the liquid outlet, so that the atomizing unit atomizes the tobacco liquid.
However, external air goes into the liquid tank also through the liquid outlet. Accordingly, a negative pressure may exist in the liquid tank, and thus, the tobacco liquid may flow out unsmoothly. Therefore, an atomization effect of the atomizer may be unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a liquid tank, an atomizer, and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.